thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8 (E2)
"The Journey Continues" is the eighth episode of Season 1 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the eighth episode overall. It premiered on May 24, 2017. Synopsis "The dawn breaks, hours gone bye, as the battle reaches an end." Plot The episode starts in slow motion, showing Richard Danis' deceased face, then flashing to the firefight. Then the camera shows Colin Walker's deceased face. The firefight is shown again. Then it shows Albert's deceased face, his eyes slowly opening as he reanimates. The episode returns to normal speed with a bang as the zombified Albert growls and throws himself at Alex, ripping his throat out. Surprised, Theresa watches as her friend is devoured and shoots Albert, then Alex in the head. Too saddened to do much else, Theresa processes what has happened before the zombified Paul tackles her, biting her arm. She screams before Paul is put down by Gareth. Theresa pants and looks at her arm, before looking at Gareth. "Gareth, c'mon... We can amputate it, right?" Gareth stares with a rather unimpressed expression, not caring that his affiliates were killed, and silently shoots Theresa in the head. "This got fucked..." Gareth grunts and stands up, holding his hands up. "Hold your fire!" Nobody does anything, until Lucas shouts, "DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Gareth tosses his gun aside and begins walking over, hands raised. "I'm not doing anything, I'll admit defeat." Everyone is still suspicious of him and they have their guns aimed at him. "You killed all my people, and I won't really try to do much else." Gareth says. "I don't really feel like dying today, so I'll just let you guys go, I won't try to follow you, and we can just let this night go by like nothing ever happened." "Yeah, cause tonight is easily fucking forgettable." Jake glares at him. "You killed my friend Colin!" "And you shot Richard as soon as you found us!" Christie shouts. "Now now, come on, I'm..." Before Gareth could presumably apologize, he steps forward and grabs Carlos, pulling another gun out and holding it to his head. He smirks. "Alright fuckers. I'll kill the kid if you don't give me all your shit." "Ah!" Carlos tries to squirm away from the man. "H-Help me! P-Pleeeease!" "Quiet, you little bastard, stop moving." Gareth smacks his gun against Carlos' head. Elizabeth stares before standing up, walking in front of Gareth. "Wow, you're a fucking idiot." Gareth steps back as he aims the gun at Elizabeth. "Get back bitch, or you're dead." "If you're gonna use someone as a meat shield, choose someone who isn't shorter than you." She aims her pistol and simply pulls the trigger, shooting Gareth square in the head. The man falls over dead, letting go of Carlos as the boy then runs to Pete and Nick, hugging them. "Well fuck..." Trace breathes. "It's all over..." Mike looks up, seeing the sun starting to come up. "Shit, we've been fighting all night?" "C'mon, let's loot all of their shit and get out of here. This place is fucked." Pete says, and the others agree. Carlos waits inside the RV with Maria as everyone begins to search the bodies and bikes for anything useful. Before leaving, Jake stares at the deceased body of Colin in sadness. They didn't really have time for a burial, which made him feel worse. He took the gun from his body and got into the RV. "Sorry Colin, you didn't deserve this..." He mutters sadly, as the cars and RV begin to take off down the road. Several hours later, the RV and cars finally start to slow down. They have entered Atlanta, Georgia, and are pulling into the parking lot of the CDC. Relieved to have finally made it, they all get out, Trace carefully holding the unconscious Sarah in his arms. "Finally, we're here..." Stefan mutters. "Here's hoping some people are inside." Zach sighs. They all go up to the front doors and try opening them, and they're locked. Lucas knocks, and there is still nothing. Everyone frowns, disappointed that they had come all this way for nothing, until something clicks and the door slowly opens, showing a man and a woman. "Holy shit, people." Trace sprints back up the stairs. "Are you two doctors? Are there any doctors in there? My sister needs help." The man looks confused and concerned before nodding. "Yes, we're both doctors. I'm Edward Mason, and this is my wife Carol." "Oh lord, what happened to her leg...?" The woman, Carol, asks. "She was bit, we had to amputate." Trace explains quickly. "Please, if there is anything you can do, please save my little sis..." Edward looks at his wife and then looks back to the group. "Come on in, I'll see what my wife and I can do." Deaths *Alex *Albert (Zombified) *Paul (Zombified) *Theresa *Gareth Trivia *First appearance of Edward Mason. *First appearance of Carol Mason. *Last appearance of Alex. *Last appearance of Albert. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Paul. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Theresa. *Last appearance of Gareth. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two